The Devil's Three Golden Hairs
''The Devil's Three Golden Hair ''(German: Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren)' '''is the fifth episode of season one of TV series SimsalaGrimm. It's based on the German fairy tale collected by Brothers Grimm - ''The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs. Plot Yoyo and Doc Croc fell on the rotating mill and got saved by the unknown boy. He asked them who are they and they started saying their iconic introductions. He said he is Casper, the miller's son. They heard some horses and wondered who was there. The king's messenger told Casper's father to make delicious dinner for the king. Then the king saw the crown birthmark on Casper's neck and got surprised. One mouse said to Doc Croc and Yoyo that one great-great-great-grandmother told them that boy will be born with a mark of a crown, and the other mouse continued that he will end up marrying the king's daughter. The king commended Casper to feed the horses and whispered something to his servant. The king asked the miller if he could let his son go to his castle for a while. So, Casper left the house and Yoyo asked if they could go with him. He accepted. Then Yoyo and Doc Croc weren't sure if they were supposed to say something about Casper's oven. Then they found the letter from the kingdom in Casper's bag. The letter said how Casper did high treason and needed to be beheaded. Then Yoyo took the candle and repaired the seal. and Doc Croc reading the letter.]] Then Casper saw the woman on the horse that got crazy and she couldn't ride him so, she hit the tree and fell on the ground. Casper took her in his arms, but she saw the guards and ran away, but kissed him on cheek before she left. The guards saw Casper and asked him what was he doing there, he answered that he had a letter for the queen. The letter said that king requested that Casper get their daughter's hand for marriage. The queen said that the princess needed to agree. Now Casper refused marrying her daughter because he already liked somebody else. Then the princess showed up and Casper told her that he liked somebody else, but the princess was covered with the sheets and he couldn't see her face and when she showed it he was surprised because she was the girl. Then Casper accepted the marriage with the princess. But then the king showed up while Casper and princess were in the yard and he took Casper to prison. But the princess didn't let the guards to catch Casper and king agreed on letting him on mercy under one little condition. He needed to get the gold, but not just any gold - three golden hairs from the head of the devil. They met the guy that told them how their city fountain stopped flowing and he asked if they could ask the devil what happened. Then they saw another guy who told them how the tree can't grow and that it is cursed. Casper said that they would find out for him. They went to river to hell and saw a Ferryman that asked them that whenever he tried to get off the boat he hit the invisible wall. making devil to go throw the trash.]] After they crossed the river, they showed up in the swamp and alive plants with torn tried to catch them. Then Doc Croc fell in the quagmire that was too big for him, but Casper saved him. Then they saw the gates to Hell. They saw the shadow of the devil and got scared. But maybe devil wasn't as bad as he looked. When his grandmother showed up and told him to pick the trash, he remained as the good guy. When devil left the grandmother hypnotized Casper and tied Yoyo and Doc Crop to the rope. She wanted to cook them. Yoyo and Doc Croc came with an idea to make the riddles for her instead of cooking them. Then she turned Casper to the little person as Yoyo and Doc Croc and turned them into a smaller ones, too and put them in her apron. She promised to make poison ivy pudding for her grandson if he takes the trash out and he did, so she made it for him and then he fell asleep. They made an agreement: if the grandmother solve the riddles, she would cook them, but if she doesn't then for the each unsolved riddle they get one of the devil's golden hairs. They put a time limit of 10 minutes. Cast & characters Locations * Simsala land * Hell * River to hell * Town (castle, city fountain) * Woods (mill) Notes/trivia * There is no shown who replaced the ferryman, but the assumption is that it was the king. * Some say that in fairy tales hell shouldn't be allowed, but here it shows that it can if everything ended nice. In other languages * German: Teufel mit den drei goldenen Haaren * Polish: O Diable z trzema złotymi włosami * French: Les trois cheveux d'or du diable Quotes "When you smell an adventure that is when I smell trouble." -Doc Croc to Yoyo "You thought I could use two strong companions like you guys." -Casper to Yoyo on their suggestion to let them go with him "I think they are falling in love!" -Yoyo on Casper's love at first sight "I will get the three golden hairs from the devil or die trying!" -Casper "Rather, if you return." -Guy "I should be here, if you return." -Ferryman "There's no going back now, we must get through this." -Casper when they came to Hell Gallery caspertalking.png yoyodoccasper.png External links * The Devil's 3 Golden Hairs FULL ENGLISH (Simsala Grimm) on Youtube Category:Season one Category:Episodes